


You're Like Wildfire

by hurricane_in_space



Series: wildlands behind our ribs [6]
Category: Sicario (2015), Sicario (Movies), Sicario: Day of the Soldado
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, a touch of exhibitionism, alejandro has many skills, cursing, matt finds every single one of them ruinously arousing, mid-mission handjob, on-screen violence, people die but it's not graphic, pwp with a side order of feelings, steve won't ever let them live this down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_in_space/pseuds/hurricane_in_space
Summary: Alejandro had barely made their outbound transport, mission bumped up in response to new intel. Matt had been desperate for even five goddamn minutes alone with him before they left, weeks apart leaving him on edge, but no such luck. Judging by the looks Alejandro kept throwing him the feeling was mutual. Matt could be patient though, right? It's not like he found the sight of Alejandro working to be one of the hottest things he'd ever witnessed or anything...





	You're Like Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: mi alma - my soul
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Matt turned into the hallway, gun leading and moving fast now, Alejandro close behind him. They’d been expecting resistance, but not like this. Fucking bad intel. He slammed his boot into the next door, splintering it open, Alejandro firing over his shoulder to drop two more bodies to the ground. The only sound over the open comms was barking gunfire, his team focused, making sure the situation ended in their favour. They were thoroughly outnumbered, but not outskilled. Never outskilled.

Matt kept the pace up, winding down another hallway and out into a garage. His body moving on instinct, trigger finger half a second ahead of his brain, blood rushing in his ears. One, two more down. A third at point blank. His shoulders were burning with held tension, eyes cataloging the room. Alejandro stepped out from his position at Matt’s back to take down a fourth, fifth, the sixth flinching away in the moment before two bullets lodged in his chest.

Alejandro was beautiful in this, deadly and efficient, and Matt took in every one of his movements as he checked the rest of the room.

Steve’s voice was the first to break over comms.

‘Clear.’

Matt followed suit, echoing Steve as Alejandro lowered his gun and nodded.

‘Clear.’

Confirmations came in from the rest of the team as final bullets were fired. Matt was practically vibrating, adrenaline rush leaving him wired.

‘Steve, get on the perimeter, make sure there are no more fucking surprises for us.’

‘On it, boss.’

That had been a little fucking close for comfort. He took a few deep breaths, pulse still thundering.

Alejandro was studying him closely, gaze sharp, calculating and hungry. Matt felt an answering spark stir in his gut, something fueled by witnessing the graceful brutality delivered by this man only moments before, that intense sense of focus now trained entirely on him. He stalked towards Alejandro, telegraphing his movements, intent heavy in his steps as he closed the distance between them, eye contact held firm. Alejandro's tongue flicked out across his bottom lip, and he was moving swiftly, grabbing Matt with both hands and using his momentum to shove him roughly against the garage wall.

The kiss was charged, deep and needy. It had been weeks, and Matt felt every bit as starved for this as the man bruising him against the side of the building clearly was. Matt buried his hands in soft hair, tugging hard, Alejandro snarling against his mouth as he ground their bodies together. The spark in Matt's belly hit flashpoint, wildfire spreading through his veins, the moan escaping his lips vibrating through his chest. Alejandro kicked his feet apart, pressing in close, giving Matt his thigh to ride.

Steve's amused voice cut through Matt's haze.

‘Ah, boss…’

Open comms. Fuck.

‘...no surprises out here.’

Alejandro shifted his mouth down to Matt's neck, sucking a purple mark below his ear.

‘Good Steve yeah, that's good, ummm _fuck…_ ’

His voice sounded shredded already, his body shivering as Alejandro exhaled a hot breath against his damp skin. Matt pulled his thoughts together enough to finish responding to Steve.

‘...hold the perimeter. We'll be dark on comms for ahh…’

Alejandro sucked his earlobe into his mouth, biting gently.

‘...for a while.’

Matt barely registered Steve's laughed _‘no worries boss’_ before he was pulling their headsets off, tossing them to the ground, and dragging Alejandro's mouth back to his own. Fuck he’d missed this. The press of Alejandro's full lips, tongue licking into his mouth, soft bites whenever he pulled back for air. The way their bodies synced up, easy as breathing.

Alejandro was rolling his hips against Matt's stomach, and god he hated his tac gear right now, wished he could feel every inch of Alejandro's body properly. He ground down on Alejandro’s thigh, groaned, the pressure good but nowhere near enough.

‘Too many fucking clothes. Wish I could get you out of all this right now…’

He ran his hands over Alejandro's chest, down to grip at his waist.

‘...lay you out on a bed. See you.’

Alejandro rested their foreheads together and moaned, the sound turning into a growl as he reached down to grip Matt's ass, lifting him just enough to leave him unbalanced, forcing him to clutch at Alejandro's shoulders to brace himself, to hold on.

Matt's blood was buzzing, the hands running over his hips growing impatient, demanding. He felt fingers dipping into his waistband, nails scratching at skin, and then Alejandro was pushing at him, shifting him to face the wall. Matt went willingly, aching with the immediate desire to just hand over control and let go. Desperate sounds escaped his lips at the thought.

Alejandro was leaning against his back, crowding him against the wall, and _fuck, yeah,_ he could feel the solid line of his cock pressing into his ass. Matt whimpered, _want_ clawing at his throat. Alejandro was breathing hard along the back of his neck, hands busy opening Matt's pants, his voice dark when he whispered into Matt's ear.

‘Haven't been able to stop thinking about this. Having my hands on you.’

He was drawing Matt's cock out, wrapping him in a tight grip, slowly dragging his fist along the length of him. Matt moaned, the strong hand around him felt so, so good. Alejandro's other hand trailed roughly up his body, joining Matt's where he'd braced himself against the wall and tangling their fingers together.

‘The way you move when you work, so much power in this body...’

A twist of his fingers on an upstroke, thumb dragging over the head to draw wetness back along on the downstroke.

‘...and now look at you, falling apart for me. Beautiful.’

A scrape of teeth as Alejandro kissed his neck. Matt choked out a sob, head hanging forward, arching his back against the solid bulk of Alejandro crowding over him.

‘Yeah, that's it, let me take care of you.’

He pressed flush against Matt, wrapping around him, holding him, bodies grinding together. The hand on his cock kept up a hard pace, grip punishing, on the edge of too much. Perfect. Matt was moaning a steady stream of broken sounds, desperately trying to keep the volume down.

‘When we get back I’m keeping you in bed for days. Going to take you apart over and over, make it last, make you beg.’

Alejandro's voice was thick with his accent, heavy, each word spoken slowly, deliberately, spilling over Matt's heated skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps as he shivered into it.

‘You want that, Matt? Want me to take my time with you, see how long I can keep you on edge?’

He rolled his hips hard, and Matt whined, the roughness of Alejandro's movements slipping into something almost worshipful by his gentle words.

‘Do you feel what you're doing to me? Feel how hard I am for you?’

Alejandro punctuated his words with another firm drag of his cock against Matt's ass. _Fuck,_ he loved it when Alejandro got like this. Filthy and vocal. Possessive. Matt's brain was turning to liquid, focus skating between the strong body wrapped around him, the steady hand stroking his dick, the heat pooling in his gut. Strung out between every one of Alejandro's words.

‘Yeah, you can picture it, can't you? We're so good like this, so good together. I need you too. Need to feel you, need you to fuck me. I’ve missed you.’

Matt was shaking, desperate for all of it.

‘Alejandro...fuck, yeah.’

Alejandro licked at the sweat trickling over the back of Matt's neck, and Matt bit down hard on a strangled noise.

‘Come on, _mi alma,_ let me hear you. The team know what we're doing, do you really care if they hear how I make you come apart? I’ve missed your voice. Let me hear you.’

He twisted his hand, catching the head of Matt's cock exactly the way he loved, and Matt stopped holding back. He snapped his hips forward, thrusting into that blissfully tight grip, moaning loud. Alejandro made an appreciative growl in response.

‘Yeah, that's it, that's it Matt, let go for me.’

Alejandro picked up the tempo, friction perfect and slick, Matt's cock leaking all over his hand. Matt was almost sobbing with how good it felt, a constant stream of raw, starved sounds falling from his lips. His fingers tightened around Alejandro’s, still pinned fast over his head, shoulders flexing and straining with the tension, his whole body strung out tight. He felt wild, like the only thing holding him together was the weight of Alejandro at his back.

‘God, look at you. You're so gorgeous like this. All that strength, shaking under me. You're so good for me Matt, so good.’

All the praise settled hot in his belly, the hungry kisses being pressed into his neck with teeth and tongue felt like devotion.

‘Yeah, come on, let go for me. Come for me.’

Matt couldn't hold back if he tried, like all his body had been waiting for was Alejandro’s breathy permission, and he was crying out as his orgasm crashed over him.

Alejandro moaned through it with him, stroking him until it was almost too much before gentling his touch and drawing back. He released his grip on Matt's hands, massaging his wrists as he maneuvered Matt around to face him. He skated his hands over Matt's arms, his shoulders, cupped his face and kissed him soft and reverent, a tender counterpoint to the intensity of what had just passed.

‘Fuck, Alejandro, that was…’

Alejandro hummed, Matt dropping his head onto the man’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him as Alejandro tucked him back into his pants and tidied him up. They just stood there for a moment, holding each other and breathing, Matt finding his balance again. As his brain finally came back online he dropped a hand down to stroke at Alejandro's still-hard cock through his pants. Alejandro rolled his head, stretching, cracking his neck as he moaned softly. He slowly reached for Matt's fingers, pressing firmly for a breath and groaning before shifting their hands away. Matt watched him intently.

‘You sure? Not even to take the edge off?’

Alejandro brushed his lips over Matt's cheek, ran fingers up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair.

‘I want more of you tonight. I can wait.’

Matt shivered at the quiet words, the ache of need in his tone. Where his body found the energy to make his cock twitch with interest, he had no idea, but he really needed them to be home already. Fuck.

‘Come on, let's get outta here then.’

Alejandro reached down to readjust himself, if anything making the situation more obvious. Matt picked up their discarded headsets, shouldered their weapons, and headed out through the garage door.

Rounding the corner they were met with the sight of the team leaning against their transport. Matt felt a faint blush creeping up his neck, suddenly very aware of how loud he'd gotten, how absolutely wrecked he probably looked.

Steve was the first to chuckle, clapping slowly, a few of the others whistling in lewd approval. Alejandro looked smug.

‘Okay, yeah yeah, get in the damn cars.’

Matt laughed, shook his head as he waited for his boys to pile into the SUVs. He felt Alejandro's hand on his lower back and paused for a moment to soak up the gesture before climbing into the car himself, Alejandro following closely.

Their bodies pressed tight in the backseat, shoulder to ankle, and Matt knew he should be running through the shitshow of a job, but fuck. All he could think about was the heat of the man pressing against him, and the way his heart was aching on a loop of _sweetperfectyes_ in his chest, an insatiable need still thrumming in his veins. Alejandro glanced at him, expression soft, eyes full of banked heat, lips pulling into an intimate smile.

Fuck he really loved this man.

  
  
  



End file.
